


Walking the Line

by Laweizhu



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cops and Villians, F/M, Mentions of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu
Summary: Sara Lance just landed a job in Central City Police Department as their newest cop, after a 3 year stint abroad. She didn't expect to walk the line with the morally ambiguous criminal Leonard Snart, but when he lends a helping hand, she can't seem to walk away from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My new AU starring Cop Sara and Crook Leonard. I haven't actually planned this out so it may possibly stay a one-shot but who knows! Hope you enjoy!!

She had only been on the job for 4 months and already her life was going to shit. Sara Lance, newest recruit to Central City Police Department; graduated top of her class and spent 3 years of combat training abroad to get away from her life in Star City. The 5'6" blonde was a force to be reckoned with and she had no qualms about taking down men three times her size. 

Her first few weeks in Central were spent reconnecting with her mother, finding an apartment, and making sure she didn't get on anyone's bad side at the precinct. Her father always told her that she was not one to shy away from danger, which tended to land her in many pots of hot water over the years, but she wasn't here to stir up anything, just do her job and catch the bad guys. 

The boys at the shop respected her enough, especially with her years of combat training, but she had yet to prove to be one of them. She was closer to Detective West's daughter than she was with some of her colleagues. She was on her way up though, at least, until she landed her last assignment. 

Drugs were not such a commodity in Central like they were in her hometown. More robberies and arson than anything related to an underground drug ring, but here she was, playing arm candy to one of the pushers. Marc Mancini was a thug, through and through, but he knew what he wanted, and that was drugs on the street and beautiful women on his arms. 

Sara, though she loathe to admit it in this situation, was just his type, with her head full of blonde and the truest of blue eyes. Her small frame gave her the advantage of looking vulnerable, but she knew she was anything but, especially with the heat she was packing in her small black dress. 

There was a deal going though, and Sara had the next to best seat in the house, right next to Mancini himself. She spent weeks sidelining at the strip club Mancini frequented (Thank God for all those years of dance and gymnastics) and finally got a fill in when he wanted some beautiful women to show off. 

Sara, as much as she hated playing the simpering damsel, batted her eyes and nudged her way into his crowd. She luckily didn't have to put out for him, yet, anyways, as she suspects he'll want something after giving her a show of his power. 

"Well gentlemen, are we ready to get started? I've got the real deal in these crates and all I'm asking is for a couple mil. Any callers?" Mancini called the attention of the crowd that was in the warehouse. Sara was the only one on assignment that was actually able to pull a legitimate invite to the selling, and she couldn't risk contacting anyone else on the team, being in such close quarters with Mancini. 

The blonde cop spotted quite a few big names in the crowd, some she recognized the faces of in reports she's read and some that looked a little to green to be buying this high up. She spotted one man in the far back of the warehouse, his fur hood up so his face was shadowed, but tall enough to still catch her eye. He suddenly looked up at her and was internally startled by how piercing his eyes were. Her attention was pulled back when Mancini pulled her with him to start the bidding. 

It was essentially a waiting game at this point. She couldn't make a move because as good a fighter as she was, she wasn't able to take on the amount of men here. She had to memorize who bid on what, and follow those leads to get the best amount of these criminals off the streets as she could. She wasn't usually a patient person, but patient she would be. 

At least until everything went to hell in a hand basket. The tall hooded man finally made his presence known when he shot his gun in the air and fired out what she saw as a ray of ice. 

"What the hell is this?!" Mancini pulled away from Sara and approached the crowd, "who the hell are you to come fucking up my business meeting?!" Sara had read the reports and files before arriving in Central, Leonard Snart was a household name in the criminal underground, and his newly acquired cold gun was no joke. At least, according to sources at S.T.A.R. Labs and the news outlets. 

"I go away for a few months and this is what happens to my city?" Snart pulls his fur hood down and waves his gun disapprovingly at Mancini. He slowly walks his way through the crowd, the people parting away like Moses parting the red seas. 

"We don't do drugs here, _Mancini_ , I thought I made that clear when you first moved in." Snart stepped up to the platform Sara and Mancini were standing on. She pulled her shrug tighter around her to conceal grabbing her gun. Snart side eyes her for a second before returning to stare Mancini down.

At this point, some of the crowd begin slowly leaving, not willing to come in between Leonard Snart and his rule in town. Mancini, himself, was getting flustered and trying to convince Snart that drugs would bring more money into Central. 

"C'mon now man, you're about the money right? More drugs means more buyers, which means more money in our pockets. Don't ya see the appeal Snart?" Captain Cold gave a smirk as icy as you could get, 

"No, drugs mean competition, it means people moving in my city that I don't want here. It means that the real money makers are gonna leave Central high and dry if they start sniffing the drugs. So, you get these crates outta my city by tomorrow or you can see why they call me Cold." 

 

The tall man spun around and looked straight at Sara. He gave her a once over that sent shivers down her spine, and approached her as if he hadn't just threatened to ice someone. 

"Birdie, you staying or going?" Sara wasn't about to become on the receiving end of Mancini's anger for the deal going south, so she took the arm that was bring offered to her and kept playing her part, at least until she could get away. 

\---

They had been walking for a few minutes, and no ride or getaway in sight. Sara knew, at least with one person, she had a better chance of escaping but she didn't get the sense that he was going to harm her. 

"So, what's an armed bird like you, doing on the arms of that idiot Mancini?" He begins to make conversation without any hitch in his stroll. He pulls her along when she pauses to look at him, and she doesn't respond for a minute to process what he said. 

She deflected instead, "Why? Should I be on your arm instead Mr. Snart?" 

He chuckled, pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "Well, as nice as you are on my arm, I like to keep my distance from a cop." Sara froze as he said those words, never having been caught in a situation like this before. She didn't quite feel threatened by his response, but she wasn't exactly excited to have her cover blown. 

He pulled away from her, and she noticed that they had stopped by the edge of the harbor. She was only wearing her revealing black dress, one that where the hem just teased at the muscle in her leg and showed off an ample amount of cleavage. The thin shaw she wore did nothing to stop the breeze that came from across the water. She had enough self control to stop herself from shivering, but was unable to stop the goosebumps that rose across her arms and legs. She wasn't quite sure if they were from the air or from the man standing in front of her. 

Sara stayed silent, while Snart made his way around her, as if sizing a piece of meat, or in his case, a rare, beautiful, and expensive piece of jewelry. 

"Well then, Miss Cop? No answer, is there?" The man in the blue parka came to a stop in front of her and made a move grab a stand of loosened hair. What he wasn't expecting was the sudden movement from the woman in front of him. She had suddenly grabbed his arm, twisting it inwards to cause a shock of pain while using her other hand to hold the small throwing knife she had concealed in her garter up to his neck. 

"Well then, this little bird has some claws does she?" Leonard showed surprise on his face, but only slightly. He gave a smirk towards her, and if she were in any other situation than this one, she might have even found it attractive. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't have you cuffed and brought down to the station." Sara gripped the arm he brought to hold her hair tighter, and only put a minimal amount of pressure on the knife close to his throat. 

"Look, I'm not usually in the line of work to collaborate with the cops, but we both have the same objective here." Leonard slowly began to hold up his arm that wasn't held in her grip in the air. 

"I want these drugs off the street as much as you, and actually have some evidence to help get rid of it. But you have to make a deal not to take me in. What do ya say, Birdie?" 

Sara gave him a hard stare, and maybe in other circumstances, the harbor, the moonlight, it might even be romantic. But what she saw was only truthfulness in his eyes, maybe a hint of something darker, but she didn't want to think about what it was ot the implications of it. 

"Fine," she whispered. "But you have to tell me what this _evidence_ is first before I remove my knife." 

"Okay, sure. In my back pocket is a thumb drive I grabbed just before leaving the building. It has a video and audio recording of Mancini auctioning off the drugs as well as a nice shot of all the faces in the crowd. How's that for evidence?" Sara had to admit, that was a hefty sum of evidence for her to get Mancini and even a couple others convicted and jailed. 

She bit her lip as she considered her options, not realizing Leonard's gaze drifted down to her mouth as she did it. 

"How can I trust you?" She stared back at him, her heels making her eye-level with his nose, so she still had to glance up slightly. 

"You can't. But if someone is going to ruin this city, it's because I've robbed it blind, not through dirty drugs that only drag people down." Leonard spoke with passion on this topic and she had no other choice to believe him.

"Fine. But no sudden movements. Your hands stay up in the air and I grab the drive from your pocket." Sara slowly released his right hand and he brought it up to join his left that was now resting on top of his shaved head. 

"It's in my right back pocket." Sara nodded her head and reached her left hand around his frame to dig into his pants. The movement caused her to step closer to him than she anticipated and she couldn't ignore the tension in both their bodies that had nothing to do with the knife that was held to his throat. 

She looked straight into his eyes as her hand slowly drifted into his back pocket to grab the thumb drive. She really shouldn't have, but her fingers caressed his lower back as she brought it back out, his eyes only narrowing and the hint of a dangerous smile sitting on his lips. 

Sara pocketed the drive right in the cleavage of her dress, but Leonard made no other movements with his eyes except to keep staring into hers. She didn't know why she was taking so many chances, but she slowly released the knife from against his neck but trailed her fingers down his collarbone and chest before stepping back from him. 

She took a few steps back from him to regain a level head, but he continued to stare straight into her, even as he brought his hands slowly down to his side. He made no move for his cold gun, and she made no move for her concealed gun. 

He only began to walk back towards the warehouse, still looking at her, before saying, "Catch you on the flip side, Birdie." 

He spun around and walked briskly back in the direction they came from before pausing when she said, "The name's Sara, not Birdie." 

He looked back at her, with her arms held around her, looking like an angel of death in the moonlight. "Well then, _Sara_ , hope to see you around sometime." 

She narrowed her eyes at him, before giving him the first hint of a smile he had seen all night that wasn't fake. As he walked away, all Sara could think was that she was in deep shit.


End file.
